Père et Fils
by loclo4
Summary: UA sur Teen Wolf. Il avait fait une connerie. Oui, Derek Hale avait fait une connerie. À 16 ans, il venait d'avoir un fils, Stiles, avec sa petite amie Paige Krasikeva. *Prochain chapitre : Juillet 2019* *Le Chapitre a été réécrit"
1. Prologue

**Derek était à l'autre bout du lit. Une bonne distance le séparait de son amour. Il s'agita quelques secondes dans son sommeil.**

 _-Derek ? Appela doucement Paige._

 _Derek tourna la chaise de bureau vers Paige assise sur le lit de la jeune fille de seize ans. Voyant son regard fuyant, il posa la question qui le travaillait depuis pas mal de temps._

 _-Oui ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il inquiet._

 _-Je suis enceinte. . ._

 _-Quoi ?! Comment ça se fait ? Cria le loup-garou abasourdi se levant de la chaise de Paige._

 _-C'est le jour où tu as insisté pour le faire et que tu ne voulais pas entendre mes arguments. J'avais oublié de prendre ma pilule ce jour-là._

 _-Merde, merde, merde ! J'suis un con ! Foutues hormones d'ados !_

 _-Derek ! Le stoppa Paige. Je veux garder le bébé._

 **Derek s'approcha de Paige. Son dos était désormais collé au sien.**

 _-Paige, pourquoi tu pleures ? Interrogea Derek._

 _-Mes parents m'ont viré de la maison, gémit-elle._

 _-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre._

 _-Parce que je suis enceinte. Ils ne veulent pas de bébé chez eux._

 _-Mais ils sont complètement cons ! Rugit Derek ses yeux allumés de leur lueur jaune surnaturelle. Comment va-t-on faire ?_

 _-Je vais aller chez mon oncle. Bien que mon père et lui ne se parle plus depuis des années, je le vois souvent. Il est au courant pour le surnaturel et il est au courant de ma formation d'émissaire auprès de Deaton._

 **Derek se tourna et se colla à Paige. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et instinctivement il lui prit une main**.

 _-C'est pourquoi ?Demanda le shérif de la ville en ouvrant sa porte. Oh Paige, reconnaît-il, que fais-tu là ? Qui est ce jeune homme ?_

 _-Tonton, je te présente Derek Hale, mon copain._

 _-Enchanté, m'sieur, salua Derek._

 _-Hmm, un loup-garou, c'est cela._

 _-Oui, monsieur._

 _-Tonton, j'suis enceinte et papa et maman m'ont viré de la maison. Je peux rester chez toi._

 _-Bien sûr ma ché ._

 _Une fois le pas de la porte passé, ils furent conduits dans un salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et John Stilinski s'assit sur son fauteuil._

 _-Alors tu attends un enfant loup-garou ?Et de Derek ? Demanda le shérif en lançant un regard pas très amical à Derek._

 _-Oui, répondit Paige._

 **Derek fronça les sourcils et desserra légèrement sa prise.**

 _Il avait fait une connerie. Oui Derek Hale avait fait une connerie. À 16 ans, il allait être père. Et c'est ce soir qu'il allait annoncer à sa famille qu'un bébé était en route._

 _Ce soir, c'était pâte carbonara, le plat préféré de Derek. Mais aujourd'hui, il touchait à peine à sa nourriture. Il la triturait du bout de sa fourchette. Le stress lui enleva toute envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Comment allait-il leur annoncer et comment allaient-ils réagir ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Derek ? Demanda Talia Hale. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'une odeur d'angoisse t'entoure._

 _Elle avait un sourcil levé devant le comportement de son fils. Derek resta la tête baissée et trouva soudainement le contenu de son assiette intéressante bien qu'il ne voulût toujours pas le faire disparaître dans son estomac. Suite à la question de la mère de famille, toute l'attention était tourné vers Derek._

 _-Tu n'as pas faim à cause de quelque chose? Continua de questionner la maitresse de maison._

 _Un hochement de tête parvient cette fois-ci du futur papa. Il se dit que répondre aux questions était plus facile et pourrait certainement arriver à l'histoire du bébé._

 _-As-tu un problème à l'école ?_

 _Le concerné secoua la tête de gauche à droite, toujours le regard baissé._

 _-Tu as un chagrin d'amour ? insista la mère._

 _Il répondit négativement à Talia avec un autre signe de tête._

 _Il se souvint de sa décision. Ils avaient tous les deux voulut garder le bébé, bien que Paige ait encore le temps d'avorter. Il devait désormais assumer son choix. Il leva la tête pour le dire directement sans passer par un chemin détourné mais il vit toutes les têtes tourner vers lui. Son courage retourna se cacher dans ses chaussettes. Il déglutit et baissa de nouveau la tête vers son assiette._

 _-Bon Derek, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a avant que je m'énerve, prévint Talia._

 _-Je vais être papa, annonça-t-il de but en blanc en fixant sa mère droit dans les yeux._

 _Le silence se fit. Talia ne broncha pas. Laura avait la bouche grande ouverte. Cora et Malia âgées de seulement huit ans, se regardèrent pour vérifier qu'elles avaient bien compris la même chose. Peter regarda son neveu avec une lueur d'amusement._

 _-Tu vas avoir un enfant, dit lentement la maitresse de maison._

 _-Oui, répondit Derek bien qu'il sache que sa mère ne posait pas de question._

 _-Cela fait combien de temps que tu le sais ? Questionna-t-elle après un long silence._

 _-Deux semaines._

 _-Et ça fait combien de temps que Paige est enceinte ? poursuivit-elle._

 _-Deux mois et une semaine, répondit calmement Derek tout en continuant de fixer sa mère._

 _-Vous avez bien réfléchi à la question ?_

 _-Deux semaines de réflexion avec les doutes, les angoisses, les questions sur notre avenir et tout le reste._

 _Talia soupira puis sourit à son fils._

 _-Félicitations, déclara Talia vite suivi de Malia et de Cora._

 _Cette phrase laissa sans voix les trois autres à table. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. Derek pensait que Talia allait refaire le topo de « sortir couvert », que son fils est inconscient et qu'il doit penser à ses études. Qu'il était trop jeune pour être père, trop immature. Mais non._

 **Derek retira sa main de celle de Paige, il la passa sous le corps endormi de Paige. Cette dernière posa sa main sur le bras de Derek.**

 _Derek et Paige arrivèrent chez Deaton. Ce dernier avait accepté de voir l'évolution du bébé. Le vétérinaire était préféré aux médecins car il y avait de grande chance que l'enfant soit un loup-garou. Derek voulut aider Paige à descendre mais cette dernière refusa._

 _-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Derek. Je peux marcher toute seule, soupira la future mère._

 _-Je sais mais. . ._

 _-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Derek. Cela ne fait que deux mois et deux semaines que je suis enceinte. Je peux encore marcher toute seule et faire beaucoup de choses toute seule. Et puis tu n'as pas tellement pris soin de ma condition hier soir._

 _Derek rougit devant le visage taquin de Paige._

 _-Si je peux faire ces choses-là, je peux marcher sans ton aide, reprit-elle pour que ça rentre bien dans le crâne du lycan._

 _Derek marcha devant Paige tout en faisant semblant de bouder. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle était encore autonome, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la surveiller et de chercher à entendre le cœur du petit être vivant dans le ventre de sa chère et tendre. Il ouvrit la porte et la garda ouverte. Avant que Paige ne proteste, il prit la parole._

 _-C'est de la galanterie._

 _Paige sourit à Derek et le remercie avec un "monsieur" bien distingué. Un sourire naquit finalement sur les lèvres du futur papa._

 _-Bonjour les enfants, salua Deaton._

 _-Bonjour patron, répondit Paige._

 _-Salut, répondit à son tour Derek._

 _-Paige comme tu le sais très bien les créatures surnaturelles ne peuvent pas passer la barrière de sorbier._

 _L'apprentie druide hocha la tête bien qu'elle ne vît pas où voulait en venir son mentor._

 _-Tu vas essayer de passer la barrière. Derek se positionnera derrière toi pour te réceptionner quand la barrière rejettera ton bébé._

 _Paige acquiesça alors que Derek fronça les sourcils._

 _-Mais c'est trop dangereux pour elle et pour le bébé._

 _-Tu seras là pour la rattraper, Derek. Ne t'inquiètes pas et fait moi confiance._

 _Sceptique, Derek fit quand même ce que demanda le druide._

 _-N'empêche, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faîtes ça. Le p'tit sera forcément un loup._

 _-Derek, souffla Paige._

 _-Eh bien, jeune homme, j'ai comme un doute et j'aimerai bien voir si il est fondé._

 _Les deux adolescents froncèrent les sourcils face à cette remarque. Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis firent ce que le vétérinaire leur avait dit de faire._

 _Paige s'avança prudemment vers la barrière et . . . miracle, elle passa sans problème._

 _-Mais. . . Commença à protester Derek._

 _-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Venez que je vous explique._

 _Les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent par l'entrée ouverte menant à la salle d'observation et d'opération. Paige s'assit sur un siège tandis que Derek resta debout._

 _-Si jamais Paige se faisait mordre, elle ne supporterait pas la morsure. Ses gènes ne sont pas compatibles avec ceux lupins. Tous les spermatozoïdes de Derek contenant des gènes lupins ont été éradiqué par l'organisme de Paige. Il devait donc en rester en petite quantité. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance._

 **Derek sourit et rapprocha son visage du cou de sa bien-aimée.**

 _Derek mangeait tranquillement avec sa soeur Laura les sandwichs qu'ils venaient d'acheter sur un banc. Derek savait que Laura l'avait obligé à sortir car il devenait de plus en plus insupportable depuis quelques jours puisque l'arrivée du bébé était proche._

 _-Tu sais frérot, ce n'est pas parce que le bébé doit arriver bientôt que Paige est en sucre. Ce n'est pas en marchant qu'elle va faire une fausse couche, dit-elle amusée._

 _Derek soupira et tourna la tête vers sa sœur de 20 ans qui prit une bouchée de son sandwich au jambon._

 _-Je sais... Souffla Derek._

 _-Et ? Insista Laura._

 _-Et tu sais très bien que le bébé ne sera pas un loup-garou et j'ai peur de ce que je pourrai lui faire du mal et de ... Commença Derek coupé par sa sœur._

 _-T'inquiète, tu t'en sortira comme un chef ! Et puis ce n'est pas si différent que Paige, à part que ce sera ton enfant ._

 _Derek rit pour se détendre. Sortir lui faisait du bien. Il stressait de plus en plus chaque jour depuis deux semaines, sentant l'arrivée prochaine de son enfant. Il fut interrompu par son téléphone. Il vit que c'était sa mère qui l'appelait. Alarmé, il décrocha._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il à grande vitesse._

 _-Calme-toi Derek, tout va bien. Je suis à l'hôpital car Paige a perdu les eaux. Le bébé arrive._

 _Talia raccrocha et Derek paniqua encore plus. Il se leva et tira sa sœur par le bras en lui annonçant que le bébé allait arriver et qu'il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Derek vit Laura lever les yeux au ciel. Il la traina jusqu'à sa voiture et il l'entendit soupirer._

 _-Si tu ne te calmes pas, je ne conduis pas, menaça-t-elle._

 _-Oui, oui, d'accord tout ce que tu veux, répondit vite Derek en lâchant sa sœur._

 _Cette dernière déverrouilla la voiture et Derek se précipita dans la voiture. Laura monta son tour dans le véhicule. Elle démarra dans le silence et ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital dans le calme le plus complet. Enfin jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête et que Derek se précipita pour sortir. Il trottina jusqu'à l'entrée, talonné par sa sœur. Ils montèrent ensemble à l'étage de la maternité et ils virent Peter, Talia, Cora, Malia et John Stilinski en train d' infirmière du nom de Rose arriva devant le petit groupe._

 _-Est-ce que le père est là ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _-Oui, répondit Derek._

 _L'infirmière se tourna vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Derek reprit._

 _-Je suis le père et alors ? Je sais que je suis très jeune pour l'être mais bon vous vous doutiez que devant l'âge de la mère que le père serait jeune également. Et puis on m'a déjà fait le topo que j'ai été irresponsable et..._

 _Laura agrippa les épaules de son frère qui se tut aussitôt._

 _-Excusez-le, il est stressé, dit Laura à l'infirmière._

 _Cette dernière sourit et rassura Derek en lui disant que même les pères plus âgés stressaient face à l'arrivée de leur enfant. Elle lui demanda ensuite de la suivre. Pendant qu'il se changeait pour pouvoir assister à l'accouchement Rose lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas à priori pas de problème et que ça devait vite se passer._

 _Il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Paige et alla lui tenir la main. L'infirmière leur dit que le médecin devait bientôt arriver._

 _-Vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ? Demanda-t-elle pour faire passer le temps._

 _-Si c'est une fille, on l'appellera Alice ou si c'est un garçon on l'appellera Stiles qui fait référence à son oncle qui l'a beaucoup aidé dans cette épreuve contrairement à ses parents, répondit Derek._

 _-Très jolis prénoms, commenta Rose._

 _Le médecin arriva et le travail commença aussitôt. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les deux parents entendirent le pleure de leur enfant._

 _-C'est un garçon, annonça le médecin._

 _Le personnel de l'hôpital s'attela à leur tâche pour pouvoir ensuite donner l'enfant à la mère. Paige et Derek se penchèrent vers le bébé et le virent ouvrir de grands yeux noisettes._

 _-Il a tes yeux, fit remarquer Derek._

 _-Coucou Stiles, dit Paige les larmes aux yeux._

 _Ledit Stiles regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Derek paniqua et demanda à une infirmière la raison. Elle lui répondit qu'il doit sans doute avoir faim. Ayant entendu la réponse de l'infirmière, Paige dévoila un sein et amena son fils jusqu'à lui. Stiles se mit alors à téter. Derek le vit faire et se détendit. Une fois repus Stiles s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère._

 _-Tiens Derek, viens le porter que je me repose._

 _Derek jeta un regard paniqué à Rose qui comprit qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle lui expliqua doucement, ce qui fit sourire Paige. Une fois Stiles dans ses bras Derek se détendit à nouveau et sourit devant le visage endormit de son fils._

 **Derek se réveilla à cause des pleures de Stiles. Il se décolla de Paige et se leva du lit, tel un zombie. Il sortit de la chambre que Paige occupe chez son oncle car les oreilles de loups-garous n'auraient pas supporté les pleures en pleine nuit la première année. Il se dirigea vers la chambre aménagée pour leur fils. Il entra à l'intérieur et se pencha vers le bambin.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, petit bonhomme ? **Demanda un Derek âgé de dix-sept ans en allumant ses yeux jaunes de lycan.**

 **Stiles arrêta de pleurer et leva ses petits bras vers son père. Ce dernier prit son fils et le regarda dans les yeux.**

-Alors ? **Derek regarda son fils de douze mois lui sourire.**

 **Derek ne ressentit aucun besoin alors il reposa l'enfant mais ce dernier se remit à geindre.**

-Ah non ! Tu dors ! **Lui dit-il tout fort.** Il n'est que. . . d'accord il est dix heures du matin. Bon allons préparer ton p'tit dèj'.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Derek descendit les escaliers de la maison de l'oncle de Paige qui les accueillait depuis maintenant douze mois. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et déposa Stiles dans la chaise haute. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour constater l'absence de la voiture du shérif. Il soupira. Même un dimanche John travaillait. Derek prépara le biberon de son fils tout en l'écoutant gazouiller et dire « papa ». Dès que le lait fut chaud, il le transféra dans le biberon et le donna à Stiles. Ce dernier fit « 'Ci » pour remercier son père avec un grand sourire avant de mettre la tétine dans sa bouche. L'adolescent ne pouvait que sourire devant son fils qui était beaucoup trop mignon. Il se détourna de Stiles pour préparer son petit-déjeuner.**

 **Le repas matinal terminé, Derek souleva Stiles qui lui tendait les bras. Tout de suite après, le bambin fit un bisou mouillé à son père qui lui en fit plusieurs sur la joue. Stiles se mit à rire. Derek sourit franchement. La venue de Stiles dans sa vie ne faisait que l'embellir.**

 **Certes au début, c'était compliqué. Il fallait gérer à la fois l'école et Stiles mais grâce à l'aide de sa mère, de son oncle et de sa copine Mélissa, Paige et lui s'en étaient très bien sorti. Paige a dû malheureusement redoubler sa seconde tandis que Derek était passé en première. Ça ne dérangeait pas la mère de Stiles puisqu'elle n'est pas d'un caractère très sociable. Contrairement à elle, Derek avait été soulagé de passer à la classe suivante car il pouvait rester avec son meilleur pote, Isaac Lahey.**

 **Paige se réveilla doucement et se rendit compte que la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle zieuta son réveil qui lui informa qu'il était onze heure quinze. La jeune femme se souvint alors qu'ils étaient attendu à déjeuner chez les Hale. Talia les avait invité comme tout les dimanche pour que les liens de meutes se renforcent plus particulièrement pour les plus jeunes.**

 **Paige se leva, s'habilla basiquement puis regarda par la fenêtre. Son oncle était bel et bien parti. Elle soupira tout en s'attachant les cheveux en chignons. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers et chercha les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle les trouva dans le salon. Stiles complètement habillé et prêt pour partir était sur les genoux de son père qui lui n'était absolument pas lavé, ni habillé. Ce dernier faisait d'énormes grimaces que Stiles imitait de suite. Paige se mit à rire face au spectacle qui lui était offert.**

-Bonjours mes anges, **fit la voix claire de Paige.**

-'Man ! 'Man ! **Cria Stiles en agitant ses mains vers sa mère.**

 **Elle s'approcha de Derek et l'embrassa affectueusement sur la bouche. Paige prit Stiles et il lui fit un bisou baveux et en réclama un de sa mère.**

-Alors comme ça on abandonne Papa ? **Demanda ledit Papa.**

-'Pa, 'Man, me aime, **sourit Stiles qui faisait un bisou baveux à sa mère.**

-Va te doucher et t'habiller, **dit Paige à Derek.** On part dans vingt minutes.

 **Devant le regard interrogateur du loup, l'apprentie émissaire se mit à rire suivit de Stiles.**

-Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié le repas chez ta mère.

 **Derek haussa les épaules tout en faisant une grimace malicieuse.**

-J'y crois pas. Tu m'as rabâché toute la semaine qu'il était super important. Aller, va te préparer Papa loup, **rigola Paige.**

-Désolé mon cœur. Je file sous la douche.

 **Elle regarda Derek se précipiter sous les escaliers sous le rire de son fils. Paige suivit son petit-copain pour rejoindre la chambre de Stiles et pouvoir l'habiller après un brin de toilette.**

* * *

 **La voiture de Derek se gara à côté de celle de son oncle. L'adolescent coupa le moteur et ouvrit sa portière pour descendre. Il fit le tour de la voiture pour prendre le sac contenant tout ce qu'il faut pour un enfant de douze mois. Derek le mit en bandoulière et ferma le coffre. Il jeta un oeil à Paige pour voir qu'elle fermait elle aussi la portière. Stiles montrait clairement sa joie en baragouinant des choses qui ne voulaient rien dire. Il portait un t-shirt gris et une salopette en jeans qui le rendait trop mignon, de l'avis de Derek.**

 **La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Talia quand ils s'approchèrent du manoir. Suite à son apparition, Stiles tendit ses bras vers sa grand-mère tout en exultant « 'Mie 'Lia ». Cette dernière attrapa son petit-fils en lui faisant des papouilles dans le cou qui fit bien rire le bambin. Derek et Paige entrèrent tout en saluant l'alpha. En s'aventurant dans le salon, ils saluèrent les autres personnes présentes.**

 **Talia posa son petit-fils dans le parc où Scott jouait déjà. Les deux petits garçons jouèrent tranquillement sous les yeux bienveillants de Melissa. Elle fut saluée par Derek et Paige et cette dernière s'assit à côté de la maman de Scott pour papoter avec elle tout en surveillant également son fils.**

 **Peter sortit alors de la cuisine pendant que le repas chauffait à feu doux. Il enlaça son neveu puis salua Paige. Avant de retourner à la cuisine, il embrassa Melissa.**

 **Ils se sont tout les deux mariés un mois après que Derek leur annonce que Paige était enceinte. Melissa attendait déjà Scott et Peter voulait la protéger, elle et son fils, des ennemis de la meute. Scott, fils de Peter et de Melissa, est né deux mois après Stiles.**

 **Malia avait eu du mal à accepter Melissa comme mère. Elle avait d'abord détesté l'infirmière car elle lui prenait son père, puis elle avait remarqué, malgré ses six ans, que Mélissa rendait son père heureux. Elle avait été longuement jalouse car elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi son père n'était pas heureux juste avec elle, et Malia avait compris quand Isaac lui avait expliqué du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'enfant avait accepté dès le début qu'Isaac devienne son frère et avait donc écouté sans protester ce qu'il lui avait raconté. La coyote avait alors toléré Mélissa puis petit à petit, elle réussit à la voir comme sa mère car toute l'affection que lui donnait l'infirmière était plus de ce qu'elle avait reçu de sa mère biologique. Puis la naissance de Scott avait réellement fait comprendre à Malia que Mélissa était sa mère, point.**

 **De plus, ils sont parti habiter chez Melissa le temps que Scott grandisse et ne réveil pas la maisonnée. Isaac avait tout de suite accepté Peter comme père. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il avait quatre ans car il était le meilleur ami de Derek depuis cette époque. Il venait régulièrement chez les Hale quand Melissa Lahey voulait l'éloigner quelques temps de son père. Ce dernier est mort quand Isaac avait huit ans et personne ne l'avait pleuré. Isaac avait même désespéré car il attendait depuis qu'il avait douze ans que sa mère refasse sa vie avec Peter.**

-Derek, tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ? **Demanda Isaac qui venait de descendre les escaliers.**

 **Le loup hocha la tête avant de suivre son meilleur ami qui l'entraînait dehors. Ils s'éloignèrent du manoir pour être sûr qu'aucune oreille de loup ne les entendrait. Isaac s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers Derek. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la nervosité de son ami.**

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Nan, **répondit rapidement Isaac**. Non, **répéta-t-il plus calmement quand il aperçu le sourcil droit de Derek se lever.**

 **Isaac pouvait sentir de l'inquiétude se diffuser dans l'air. Il tordit ses doigts et grimaça en se rendant compte du sentiment de Derek.**

 **Le blond était un loup depuis qu'il avait dix ans. Son père biologique, John Lahey, l'avait battu violemment après une terrible colère et l'avait laissé pour mort dans la cuisine. Mélissa Lahey était rentrée du boulot deux heures plus tard et Isaac ne pouvait plus être sauvé par la médecine conventionnelle. Elle avait appelé Talia d'urgence et la louve était venue aussi vite que possible pour mordre l'enfant. Depuis, Isaac avait vu son père pour la dernière fois, lors du tribunal qui le condamnait à la prison pour maltraitance sur enfant.**

-Et bien, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important; Je veux te le dire en premier car tu m'as dit en premier pour Stiles.

* * *

 **Isaac flemmardait dans sa chambre. Il écoutait de la musique et il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère venait de lui annoncer son mariage. Dans un mois et deux semaines, il allait avoir un vrai père et il en était plus qu'heureux. Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air. Il ôta le casque de ses oreilles et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il vit Derek qui venait de la refermer. Isaac aperçut son regard paniqué et joyeux en même temps. Mais attendez ? Ne devait-il pas être chez Paige ?**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Derek ? **Demanda Isaac en faisant asseoir son ami sur son lit.**

-Je viens de quitter Paige et . . .

-Quoi ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

-Si,si ! On est encore ensemble. Je veux dire que je viens de partir de chez elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu me promets de le dire à personne ? **Commença à paniquer Derek.**

-Promis, tu peux tout me dire.

-Paige m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle voulait garder le bébé.

 **Derek leva les yeux qu'il avait baissé pour tomber sur le regard choqué de son meilleur ami.**

-Ne me dit pas que tu as quitté Paige juste après cette nouvelle ? **Explosa Isaac.**

-Nan, bien sûr que non ! **Rassura Derek.** On en a discuté et je veux également le garder.

-Et bien mon vieux, **souffla Isaac.**

-Ouais, **ajouta Derek nerveux.**

* * *

-Ok, je t'écoute. Tu peux tout me dire, **assura Derek en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Isaac.**

-Je suis gay, Derek.

 **Isaac avait baissé les yeux pendant son annonce, ce qui obligea Derek de lui faire relever la tête en lui prenant le menton.**

-Et ? **Dit Derek surpris.**

-Quoi et ?! **S'énerva un petit peu Isaac qui avait pris son courage à deux mains pour le dire.**

-Je le savais déjà Isaac.

-Ah bon ? Mais, mais depuis quand ?

-J'sais pas trop. Depuis environ trois ans, je crois.

-Mais t'as su ça comment ?

-À ton avis ? Tu n'es pas discret il faut dire. Tout le monde le sait.

-Ah… **Fit Isaac ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.**

-T'en fais pas, on s'en fiche tu sais. Et puis, en tant que loup-garou, le sexe ne fait aucune différence, **expliqua Derek.**

-Oui mais j'ai été élevé en tant qu'humain alors pour moi c'était quelque chose d'important, se justifia Isaac. Ça fait des mois que je m'interroge sur mon orientation sexuel. J'ai mis quelques semaines à l'accepter et encore d'autres pour te l'annoncer, **continua Isaac en commençant à bouder.**

 **Derek sourit et entraîna Isaac jusqu'à la maison.**

-Hâte de retourner au manoir, **souffla Derek.** J'aime bien être chez l'oncle de Paige mais vivre en meute ce n'est pas pareil. Hâte que Stiles ait trois ans.

-Pareil. Scott n'est plus trop bruyant la nuit mais il faut quand même attendre ses trois ans.

* * *

 **La famille Hale était installée à table, Talia en bout de table et, Stiles et Scott sur des chaises hautes à l'autre bout. Ils avaient devant eux de la purée et ils mangeaient avec une cuillère qu'ils avaient du mal à soulever. Ils discutaient tous les deux avec des syllabes « a-ba-da » ou en jargonnant comme si ils voulaient parler. Ça amusait toujours autant les adultes qui se souvenaient que Malia et Cora avaient fait pareil. Le repas touchait à sa fin et toutes les personnes présentes sauf les plus jeunes savaient que la raison de l'importance de ce repas allait commencer.**

 **Peter et Derek prirent chacun leurs fils et les emmena à l'étage, dans la chambre de Derek aménagé pour qu'il y ait deux lits pour bébé. Ils firent faire le rot à leurs bambins et les allongèrent dans les lits et attendirent qu'ils s'endorment. Scott fut le premier à s'assoupir. D'après Peter, il était réveillé depuis cinq heure du matin et n'avait pas cessé de bouger et de baragouiner. Mélissa et lui étaient persuadé que Scott se rendait compte du jour qu'ils étaient alors qu'à cet âge ce n'était pas possible d'avoir la notion du temps. Derek réfléchit à cette hypothèse mais ne pouvait pas vraiment ajouter d'argument. Stiles était son premier enfant et il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en croissance d'enfant. Peter lui expliqua que Mélissa pense que c'est son côté lycanthrope qui joue mais son oncle a vu grandir Cora et Malia et il sait que ce n'est pas ça.**

-C'est peut-être juste une impression, **dit Derek au bout d'un moment tout en faisant tourner le mobile au-dessus du lit de Stiles.**

-Talia ne le pense pas. Et tu sais tout comme moi, quand ta mère pense quelque chose c'est souvent vrai.

-Hmm, **fit l'adolescent.**

 **Les deux papas discutèrent alors du club de basket du lycée et du prochain match qui approchait. Peter lui expliqua qu'il emmènerait Scott et Stiles pour qu'ils puissent voir leur père et cousin jouer. Derek pensait qu'ils étaient un peu trop jeune pour assister à un match surtout qu'ils ne comprendraient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passera sur le terrain, mais il ne dit rien. Il sait que ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir son fils dans le public.**

 **Dès que Stiles s'est endormi, les deux Hale descendirent les escaliers. Ils croisèrent Malia et Cora qui montaient jouer. Ils les avertir de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les deux bébés. Les filles hochèrent la tête avec sérieux et reprirent leur monté des marches. Derek et Peter s'installèrent à nouveau autour de la table.**

-Comme vous le savez déjà, une nouvelle meute vient d'arriver en ville. Nous les avons laissé possible en pensant qu'ils n'étaient que de passage mais il s'avère qu'ils veulent s'installer à Beacon Hills. Ils ne sont pas hostiles pour l'instant et un traité va être mis en place à la lune prochaine. Bien sûr, j'exige que toute la meute soit présente. Donc annulez tout ce que vous avez prévu. Je veux qu'on discute ensemble des mesures à prendre avec cette meute.

* * *

 **Stiles était assis sur les genoux de sa mère, emmitouflé dans des vêtements chauds ainsi que dans une écharpe et un bonnet. Scott, à ses côtés, sur les genoux de Peter, était habillé avec moins de couche. Ils regardaient tous le terrain de basket où Derek disputait un match. Stiles observait son père avec de grand yeux. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais il savait que son père était trop fort en bas. Il entendait des gens crier son prénom et de temps en temps sa mère en faisait autant.**

 **Scott et lui se mirent à rigoler quand Derek tomba à cause d'une altercation non volontaire. Stiles essaya d'imiter son père en se penchant sur le côté mais sa mère le retint de tomber. Il fit des bruits montrant à sa mère qu'il n'était pas content. Mais Paige l'ignora.**

-'Ott ! **S'exclama Stiles pour que son ami l'aide à tomber parce que c'était tout de même drôle.**

 **Le louveteau se tourna vers son petit-cousin et dit « ba-da-ba-da » avec sérieux. Stiles était frustré et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il montra alors à nouveau son mécontentement mais sa mère lui dit d'arrêter tout de suite.**

 **D'un coup, une ovation suivit d'un buzzer se fit entendre. Cela fit sursauter les deux bambins et ils se mirent à pleurer. Peter et Paige les calmèrent assez rapidement tout en les rassurant que tout allait bien.**

 **Les deux parents discutèrent du match avec Cora et Malia qui étaient venus le voir également. Derek arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés, changés avec son sac de sport en bandoulière sur son épaule. Il prit Stiles dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le front. Ce dernier se pelotonna contre son torse**.

 **Ils se dirigèrent tous les sept vers la grande voiture de Peter pour rentrer au manoir. Ce soir-là au lieu de rentrer chez le shérif pour les adolescents ou chez Mélissa pour Peter, ils allèrent passer la nuit chez Talia. Normalement, les parents avec un enfant dormait ailleurs que dans la maison familiale pour que le lien parent-enfant se renforce tout en évitant au loups-garous de la maisonnée d'être réveillé par les pleurs des enfants en pleine nuit. Mais ce soir-là était exceptionnel. C'était la lune du mois d'octobre et le manoir accueillait l'autre meute pour négocier le traité pour qu'elle puisse rester à Beacon Hills sans déclencher un conflit.**

 **Une fois au manoir, ils descendirent de voiture. Ils aperçurent la moto de Boyd et le véhicule de la famille Raeken, ainsi que ceux de trois autres membres de la meute.**

 **Ils entrèrent et saluèrent tout le monde. Paige et Peter déposèrent Stiles et Scott dans le parc où se trouvait déjà le petit Théo de quatre mois l'aîné de Stiles. Tara âgé de dix ans jouait avec Malia et Cora. Boyd et sa copine Erica discutaient avec Isaac. Derek et Paige vinrent se greffer à la conversation. Aaron et Maëlys Raeken discutaient avec Mélissa, Deaton et Talia, rejoint par Peter. Laura, elle, papotait avec Alexander, Natasha et Léolio.**

 **Après une heure, les enfants furent mit au lit. La nouvelle meute arriva peu de temps après. Ils n'étaient que huit et semblaient tous assez exténué. L'alpha était une femme d'apparence d'un cinquantaine d'année. La plus jeune devait avoir dix ans, tandis que le plus vieux faisait la trentaine.**

-Bonsoir Alpha Hale.

-Bonsoir Alpha Ito.

 **Il fut convenu de laisser les adolescents dans le salon. Donc trois de l'autre meute resta avec Derek, Paige, Erica, Boyd et Isaac.**

-Je me nomme Satomi Ito. Voici Demarco Montana, Tom Hill, Joy Waldrop et Elias Town. Les deux ados de dix-sept ans s'appellent Brett Talbot et Carrie Hudson. La petite c'est Lori Talbot.

 **Talia fit à son tour les présentation et expliqua qu'il y avait également des enfants à l'étage. Ils parlèrent ensuite des conditions pour que la meute d'Ito puisse rester. Les Hale n'étaient pas exigeant. Ils voulaient seulement un traité de non-agression et ils aimeraient bien pousser vers le traité d'alliance. Satomi expliqua que sa meute a été presque décimé par des chasseurs dans le Texas. Ils avaient fuit jusqu'ici car les meutes locales n'avaient pas voulu de leur présence. L'alpha Ito accepta alors l'alliance entre les meutes. Il fut conclu que la ville était zone neutre et que la meute de Satomi pouvait occuper la partie de la forêt qui n'appartenait pas aux Hale. il fut convenu que la zone industrielle abandonnée appartiendrait également à la meute Ito, ils en feront leur QG ainsi que des appartements pour y vivre. Bien que vivre en ville ne posait pas un problème pour les Hale puisque les trois quart des membres y vivaient.**

 **Une fois le traité signé, les deux alphas aidés de leurs bras droits échangèrent toutes les informations que les deux meutes avaient.**

-Une meute d'alphas ? Réellement ? **Demanda avec sérieux Talia.**

-Oui, nous avons entendu qu'ils cherchaient des alphas à intégrer à leur meute. Leur but est d'éliminer tous les chasseurs qui ne respectent plus le code.

-C'est… louable de leur part, **fit Peter en reniflant.**

-Ils ne leur restent plus qu'à faire le tour du Nevada et de la Californie au dernière nouvelle, **informa Demarco.**

-Sont-ils dangereux ? **Demanda Maëlys.**

-Non, ils demandent juste aux alphas de rejoindre la meute. Soit ils acceptent soit ils refusent. C'est tout, **expliqua Demarco.**

-Mais pour la meute de l'alpha ? **Interrogea Laura.**

-Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'ils deviennent. Soit ils doivent trouver une nouvelle meute, soit ils gardent le territoire en attendant que la vendetta de la meute d'alpha se termine.

* * *

 **Derek entendit descendre Erica avec son fils. Il avait entendu Stiles se réveiller mais au même moment la louve se levait, alors l'ado' avait laissé faire sa meilleure amie. Il trouvait la blonde merveilleuse avec son fils dans les bras. Elle l'appelait « Batman » et Stiles avait l'air d'apprécier. Le loup ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'Erica allait initier Théo, Scott et Stiles aux comics. Elle avait tenté avec Malia et Cora mais ça n'avait pas emballé les filles alors la louve avait commencé son plan dès le berceau des bambins. Scott est appelé « Superman », car il s'entend bien avec Batman. Ils se considère l'un l'autre comme égaux malgré le fait que Superman a des super-pouvoirs. Théo, lui, est surnommé « Azrael », fidèle à Batman et qui est respecté par ce dernier également.**

 **Derek n'avait pas vraiment compris ce dernier choix. Il avait posé la question à la blonde qui lui avait répondu : « Théo a été au début du côté des méchants. Mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond et il réussi à se rattraper. ». Le Hale avait été encore plus perdu. Théo n'avait que six mois alors ça n'avait aucun sens. Puis Boyd lui avait expliqué « Erica écrit une histoire, ça s'appelle "Teen Wolf". Et il y a un gars qui s'appelle Théo. C'est une chimère mi-coyote, mi-loup. Son but c'est de devenir la personne la plus puissante mais on se rend compte qu'il est aussi paumé que les autres et fini par tenter de survivre à tous les événements surnaturelles. »**

-Regarde Stiles, papa ronchon est aussi dans la cuisine, **dit Erica à Stiles qui avait sa tête de posé sur l'épaule de la blonde, sa tétine dans la bouche et son doudou-lapin dans sa petite main gauche.**

 **Derek avait déjà commencé le biberon pour son fils et pendant que le lait chauffé il fit un bisou sur le front de Stiles puis un sur la joue d'Erica. Étrangement, Stiles ne tendit pas ses bras vers son père pour qu'il le prenne et voulait rester dans les bras de la louve.**

-Ow, il est trop chou, **s'extasia Erica quand elle se rendit compte que le bambin ne demandait pas son père.**

-Tu vas lui donner le biberon, Miss Reyes.

-Aucun problème. Il faut que Batman prenne des forces pour bien grandir.

 **Derek passa le récipient à la louve qui enleva la tétine de la bouche de Stiles pour lui mettre celle du biberon**.

-C'est la première fois qu'il ne réclame ni Paige, ni moi.

-Il grandit, **fit Erica.** C'est normal, d'autant plus qu'il y a le lien de la meute qui se renforce de jour en jour.

 **Derek hocha la tête et replongea son nez dans son cours d'histoire. L'interro était lundi, il ne lui restait plus que deux jours pour réviser. Il était content de pouvoir laisser son fils aux bon soins des autres. Il l'adorait mais il ne pouvait pas travailler autant qu'un ado' sans enfant le ferait. Pour rien au monde il ne regretterait sa décision de garder le bébé. Il était heureux d'avoir une famille qui s'occupait de Stiles et qui les avait soutenu Paige et lui.**

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire Scott, **murmura Mélissa à l'oreille de son fils qui venait d'avoir douze mois.**

-Joyeux anniversaire petit-frère ! **Chantonna Malia en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.**

 **Toute la meute présente se mit à chanter la chanson traditionnelle. Stiles et Scott essayaient de chanter également mais bien évidemment cela ne donna pas quelque chose de très beau. De mignon, oui. Mais pas agréable à l'oreille tout de même.**

 **Comme avait voulu le faire Stiles à ses douze mois, Scott essaya d'attraper la flamme de la bougie avec ses mains. Peter l'en empêcha et le louveteau se mit à pleurer.**

 **Talia, Peter et Mélissa avaient expliqué il y a deux mois déjà que tous les enfants essayent d'attraper la bougie et qu'ils finissaient tous par pleurer de frustration.**

 **À l'anniversaire de Stiles, Scott avait pleuré avec son petit-cousin et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception non plus, puisque Stiles se mit à pleurer dès les premiers sanglots de son grand-cousin.**

 **Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'ils allaient être aussi inséparable que Cora et Malia. Grandir ensemble était quelque chose que rien ne pouvait briser. Les parents des deux bambins étaient même persuadés que leur lien allait être beaucoup plus puissant que pour les deux cousines. Erica s'était même vanté d'avoir trouvé les surnoms parfaits, car contrairement à Robin, Batman et Superman étaient des égaux avec toutes leurs différences et qu'il n'y aura pas un des deux plus rabaissé que l'autre. Ce qui était super mignon c'est que les deux bouts de chou ne s'appelaient plus « 'Ott » et « 'Ti" », mais « 'Man » et « 'Man ». La louve bonde était aux anges et elle savait que son plan machiavélique de convertir des deux bébés aux comics avait fonctionné. Elle attendait juste avec impatience qu'ils aient l'âge de lire les merveilles en dessins.**

 **Derek était pressé de voir grandir Stiles, de le voir apprendre, aimer, parler avec tout le monde et voir ce qu'il sera quand il aura son âge. Il attend avec impatience de le voir grand et être fier de son fils pour ce qu'il est et pour le bonheur qu'il lui apportera.**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonyme :

Guest : Merci ^^

Guest : Merci ^^

lyra lupa : Voilà enfin la suite, merci pour ta review ^^


End file.
